1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the manufacture of a surface-type fastener having a multiplicity of interlocking elements such as hooks or loops for use on a cover of a garment, a bag, a brief case or the like, and more particularly to a method of providing a mark or design pattern on such surface-type fastener.
2. Prior Art
According to a method disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 58-191808, marks are provided on a surface type fastener in such a manner that an elongate strip of thermoplastic synthetic resin is placed over loop-shaped interlocking elements disposed on one surface of a foundation fabric, then portions of the elongate strip are cut off and fused to the one surface of the foundation fabric by a high-frequency welder or a ultrasonic welder having seal-cut blades complementary in contour to the respective marks to be produced, and finally the remaining non-fused portion of the strip is removed.
With the marks thus provided, the fused strip portions or marks themselves cover portions of the interlocking elements, and hence the covered interlocking element portions are no longer effective to perform their prescribed interlocking function. Accordingly, the disclosed method is not suitable in an application wherein a mark or design to be provided has a relatively large surface area.
According to another known method, a mark is provided on the reverse surface of a foundation fabric. The mark thus provided is however invisible as the reverse surface is concealed when the fastener is attached to an article such as a garment. Accordingly, this method is practically useless.